


Back in your life

by Polvorose



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Adopted Kugas, Angst I guess, M/M, Mafia AU, Older Eichi, Older Shu, Shu and Eichi were married but then divorced, There are not in mafias anymore but it's still mentioned, and talking of like 8 years older, depressed Shu, it happened 3 years after Past Mistakes, older everyone except the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polvorose/pseuds/Polvorose
Summary: Three years have past since the events that made Shu lose what he loved the most...His family.He wasn't forced. He might be innocent at the eyes of the world, but he knows he was no better than them...Now after a reunion with the twins, he decided to not let his happiness escape once more...Spin off of Past Mistakes focused on Shu trying to clean his mess.





	Back in your life

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a spin off of a Fanfic I haven't finished yet but my fingers were itching.
> 
> It has very little to do with the other fanfic anyway and the relation it has it's already told by Shu so who cares
> 
> It's kind of weird to write for Quell boys because I'm not totally familiar with them yet and characters like Shu are hard to write for xD but I took it as a challenge
> 
> Anyway please enjoy ~

It has been three years

 

"So Mr Izumi, let's recap. Why are you here?" The psychologist asked as her pen taped the edge of her board.

The blue eyed man sighed and supported his hands on his lap so he could lean a bit forward. "You think I tried to commit suicide." He answered, his voice smooth and neutral.

The lady in across him tilted her head. "No one ever said that, but you were found with more pills that what I ordered you to take." She said, pointing at him with her pen.

"It was a difficult week..." Was all Shu said in response.

"Every week has been difficult since you became my patient." The psycologist joked but without changing her soft tone. "Maybe it's time for you to open up about that topic so we can finally find a solution for your problem." She suggested.

Shu stared at her for a moment and then intertwined his fingers. "I suppose it would help to let this out...but I need to confirm that whatever I say will stay in this room." He said.

"That is my ethical code Mr izumi, no need to worry about that." She said.

The other just looked around the room, looking at the pictures and framed proofs of her merits, not that they mattered too much to him. "I am Shu izumi, since I was born I lived the good life, with a social circle full of money but lacking morality, the Izumi family was proud of being clean and out of criminal activities. No matter how you looked at it...we were investors, we just handled money." He explained and looked a pile of dust on the corner of the room. "When I became an adult and independent of my money, an old friend of mine asked me to help him with his organization...it was illegal, but he assured me that I wouldn't be involved in anything out of the law and as comfortable as it was for me, I agreed, you could say that was my first sin because sometimes...the ones who purposefully turn blind to the actions of the villain are just as bad as the villain itself." He said.

"I see, I sarched you up and I found out that you were very close to Shiki Takamura...is this the old friend you are talking about? A bad friend if you ask me." She commented.

"He was not a bad friend." He looked at her, unamused. "Even when all the things about the clans exploded, as he promised, I didn't find myself involved with the police. They did investigate me, but as expected, I was clean." He added and continued when he saw that she wasn't going to respond. "Anyway, everything started 8 years ago. I was musician at the time, a pianist. I was preparing for my concert when I saw him..." He said and a little smile appeared on his face for the first time in a long time. "He was running around with coffees and music sheets. His green eyes got my attention since the first moment I saw him, but I couldn't talk to him properly since he was always moving from one place to another and I had things to do myself. It wasn't until that day he gave me the wrong music sheet that I could properly talk to him, after he apologized like crazy I managed to invite him to a coffee after the rehearsals. It only took me that time to find myself completely enamoured with him, so we exchanged numbers and after that it was all so good..." He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Even if we were both busy, he would always text me to make sure I was fine and eating properly. He cared about me like no one ever had...I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to give him everything." He said.

"So you fell in love with this man, who would later become your husband, I assume." The psychologist asked while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Eichi always said that dating me was something he couldn't believe...like a dream.Think about the reaction he had when I proposed makes me feel like I'm back there, leaning on my knee and watching tears of joy rolling down his cheeks." He said, feeling his smile growing. "I thought our wedding had been the happiest moment of my life...but then we adopted the twins and I felt even happier. They had came to us like a gift from heaven and I discovered a new kind of love I didn't know I could feel...I had a family..." He added, feeling like his body was made of water.

"I really like when you tell me this story since it's the only time I ever see you happy, but now we need to go to the part we haven't talked about." She said as she wrote down on the paper over the board. "Did you ever tell your family that you were somehow involved with criminal activities?" She asked.

Shu's smile disappeared like if it had never existed. "It wasn't something they needed to know. It gave them the good life I wanted them to have and they never asked questions." He explained and then looked down at his fist clenching slightly. "They...trusted me." He said almost painfully.

"...What happened then?" The lady asked after a minute studying Shu's change.

"My greed made me get involved with the wrong people and... problem happened at our home." Shu's relaxed expression turned into a frown. "A demon came...someone I still despise, now even more than back then. He wasn't happy with my support to these people...to make things short, our encountered ended with two lost bullets..." His voice trailed off.

"Mr. Izumi, feel free to take your time." The woman said quietly.

He wasn't paying attention to her anymore, the memory was taking all his mind. "They hit the twins...I still can remember Eichi's cries for help when he found them. They were 14 when that happened...just imagine it." He said slowly, staring at the ground."And then he found me with that demon who is still some kind of public figure, so it wasn't hard to Eichi to connect the dots and find out what was happening..." He smiled bitterly. "The hatred and pain in his look... The way he didn't allow me to get near the twins and screamed about I had lied to him and was the responsible for our treasures laying on the ground." He added.

The woman wrote something down and waited a moment before asking."Did the twins make it?" She asked.

It took a minute for Shu to put himself together and go back to his regular self. "Miraculously they did, but that didn't change a thing." He explained."The divorce before I could register how much Eichi and the twins hated me and giving the situation, Eichi got the full custody of them. It was so bad that all the matter was handled with Eichi's lawyer so i never got to see him during the process. He left with nothing but our children. He decided to rip me of their lives completely." He said and then looked at her. "I started from 0, selling the house, ending all the business I had and going back to music, so I'm currently a music composer and principal of a music school for kids, who now lives in a lonely apartment in this big city." He finished.

The woman hummed and wrote down some more notes. "Do you feel better now that you opened up about this old wound?" She asked.

"Not at all. I still dread the time when have I go back to that empty apartment and remember that I had everything but lost it thanks to my greed and my mistakes. It has been the same every day of these 3 years" He answered without even thinking.

"Most people would have put some fight before letting their beloveds leave like that..." The lady commented.

"I couldn't bring myself to make them stay with me when they hated me so much." Shu responded.

"Have you tried contacting them? maybe that could help you to finally close that chapter." She suggested.

"They left the city and basically disappeared, they changed e-mails, phone numbers, I wouldn't be surprised if they even changed their names, most of my friends did after the things with the clans crashed down." He responded.

"In that case, all I can tell you is that you will need to have even more patience and find the way to calm down this self hatred I see right now. Everything happens for a reason and we need to accept that. Go outside and breath some fresh air, think that if you and your family are meant to be together, they will come back to your life eventually and you have to look healthy for them." She said.

"And what if we are not meant to be together? What if they never come back?" Shu asked coldly.

The therapist just shrugged. "You will have to find peace and happiness in your loneliness..."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

As his therapist had recommended, he left the car at home and decided to walk instead, he needed to distract himself now that he wasn't allowed to take pills for a time. The reason why he didn't watch the dose he took was because that day he drove by a graduation ceremony and he had a slight mental breakdown at the thought that his dear kids were probably already graduated from high school, something that of course he wished but definitely didn't get to see.

It was his fault. Nobody had put a gun in his head to give and receive money from guns that he knew what were used for. Nobody made him agree to help that organization that brought him all that misery. It was his decision, and like a political, he got away without touching a bar of jail, but even if he didn't lose his freedom, he lost his reason to be free, he lost his everything.

He knew his problem had no cure, not after three years of trying to move on. The closest thing to happiness was when he opened his music school along with Shiki, whom he made swear that would stay completely away from him or the school until he was clean. He wasn't going to fall in the same hole twice, he rather take care of the school himself. At least he had the chance to see the young talents... And remember his favorite duo and get depressed again.

He didn't come back to reality until a body bumped against his, followed by a crashing sound. "Argh you brat!" He heard the person said, it was then when he saw that after bumping into him, he had dropped something. He also saw a teen on the ground. "Watch where you're going! Look what you've done!" The man growled to the frightened figure. Seems like before bumping into him, the person bumped into the teen on the ground.

Shu stepped between the raging man. After being father orphans, he had a weak spot for helpless teenagers so he didn't hesitate on standing up for the one on the ground. "My apologies sir." He said and pulled out his wallet and counted-what he was sure of- more money than what the broken thing was worth, but at least would make the man just leave. "This should compensate it, there is no need to take it on the young man." He added as he handled him the money.

The man was going to answer, but the frown on his face disappeared once he saw the quantity of money in his hands. As expected by Shu, people only cared about money. "These kids should get their head back to earth." The man grumbled and Shu only nodded his head and watched the man leave, not even giving a glance to the boy struggling to get up. Shu would have been surprised of indifference of literally everyone around them if he wasn't so used to it.

He quickly approached the boy and saw that the glass of the broken object had made a cut on his ankle, it wasn't serious, but it looked like it hurt. "Hold on." He said and then took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound. "You will be fine, but we should apply some alcohol at least. There is a pharmacy near by..." He said and then helped the boy up. He was hiding his face under his hat.

The boy looked up and then Shu could see it clearly. A ravenette looking at him with blue and watery eyes that Shu couldn't tell if were like that because of his ankle or because of his presence.

Even if there was an identical version of him, even after all the time the have been separated, he still could tell perfectly who was in front of him, making his eyes go wide and his chest feel tight. "Issei?" He asked. He had dreams when he saw them again and he was just making sure.

The other just stayed silent and nodded, pressing his mouth shut.

Shu didn't know what to do, Issei didn't seem particularly disgusted or angry at his touch, but still..

"Issei! Where are you?" A familiar and loud voice called both's attention, was it then when he saw the other twin approaching them.

Issei's expression gave Shu time to mentally prepare for was going to happen.

"Issei..." The other pair of blue and intense eyes widened for a second at the sight of the older man. "Don't touch him!" He exclaimed and not only quickly moved and ripped his hand off Issei but also pushed him away and hugged his brother close to him. "Did this bastard bother you?" He asked while glaring daggers at Shu. "I'm calling the police..." He hissed.

Shu just stared at them. It hurt more than what he thought.

"Ichiru..." Issei said softy, getting the attention of his twin. "Don't." Was all he said.

Ichiru frowned a little and clicked his tongue. "Whatever." He said and then looked at Shu, who just stood there and looked at them with all the love he still felt. "Y-you better stay away from us! Got it?!" Ichiru growled and dragged his brother as fast as he could with the other's injured ankle.

Issei turned his head and corresponded the pained look Shu was giving to them and dropped a cell phone before turning his head away.

Shu walked towards it and picked it up. He wasn't going to follow them even if a big part of him wanted to, it would only give Ichiru a solid reason to call the police and to be honest, the rejection he had just experienced was enough for the day.

If the cellphone Issei dropped meant what he thought it meant, then this encounter would be the best thing that could have happened to him and he would have to send a fruit basket to his therapist. He wasn't going to get his hopes too high, but for the time being, he would grasp that cellphone as if it was his soul.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It was probably 2 am. He was laying on his bed with the phone laying beside his head. It was old and basic, which made him wonder if they weren't doing well with money or maybe he used that one to go outside because they lived in dangerous zone, both possibilities made his stomach flip and feel totally impotent.He didn't dare to check it, he felt like he was on the tight rope and any misstep would ruin everything.

The phone suddenly started buzzing and the man lifted his head and read the ID of the caller. "Dad...Eichi." He whispered and picked up the cellphone. Ichiru's despise was one thing, but having to listen to Eichi talking like a completely different man again was something he wasn't sure he wanted to do, but then, maybe they want Issei's phone back so probably, just for the time before he finds out who he's talking to, he would use the gentle tone he misses so much. He took a deep breath and answered the call. It was silent at first.

"...Hello?" A voice whispered.

It wasn't Eichi.

"Issei..." Shu responded. "Is your ankle alright?" He asked without thinking, Ichiru had made him run after all.

"Yes...thank you for the help , I will give you the money and handkerchief back when I can." The other said.

Shu smiled with melancholy. Issei hadn't changed. "There is no need, I still owe you some things after all..." He said. "How can I give you your phone back? If you give me an address I could send it to you." He suggested because judging for Ichiru's attitude and the fact that he was calling him at that hour, he assumed that he still was a delicate topic among them.

He could feel Issei hesitation through the phone. "That is...not possible." The ravenette said.

"...you are not allowed to give me your address, are you?" Shu asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's better if we see somewhere else." Issei avoided the question. "Tomorrow at 4 o'clock, at the cafe in the block where we had the encounter..." He proposed.

"Sounds good." Shu responded, though he would accept under any condition anyway.

"Alright..." Issei said and then stayed silent without hanging up, Shu could hear his breathing. "Shu...How have you been?" He asked, sounding almost afraid.

Shu smiled a little and looked down at the blankets. "it's late, you need to sleep properly. If you allow me...there is so much we can talk about tomorrow...I will be waiting" He said. The least he wanted was to tell him about his depression. "Good night Issei...and thank you." He said softly and only heard a hum as response before the call ended.

He was happy. He didn't understand how it was happening but he was happy, though he wasn't pleased with the idea of doing everything under the table since that was the reason why Eichi had left him after all, but it was still a chance to see at least Issei again and he would definitely take it and enjoy it.

He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about the possibilities until he fell asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Shu went to work like he normally did, but this time he wished the time could move faster so he could go to his meeting with Issei, he wondered if he should get him something or if it would probably be too much. He wasn't the kind to freak out or get anxious, but he really wasn't sure of how do things without losing this little ray of hope.

Around 3pm he came out of his office and headed directly to the door. "I'm leaving you in charge." He said to the man behind the desk right outside of his office.

"Hold on." The other man chuckled and Shu turned to look at him. Dark pink hair falling on one of his shoulders and a pair of eyes that matched with it, elegant movement and perfect posture as he raised from his chair and rounded the desk. Even if the age and circumstances made him look decayed and tired, Rikka Sera was still a beautiful man.

Rikka was a former member of the Takamura clan and Shu was very aware of his skills and how deathly he was, but he still hired him as his assistant after he guaranteed that Rikka was legally a new person, under a new name and with no intention of going back to the criminal life. Shu normally wouldn't have taken the risk of hiring him, but Rikka's situation when he fountd him made him do it without hesitation. Bedsides, it was good to have him around, he had the mothery aura that Eichi had, he had became a very valuable friend, if not the closest he had currently.

"I know you are excited to see Issei again, but you need to focus." He said as he grabbed the coat Shu was about to leave behind and put it around his shoulders. "Iseei always saw you as a role model after all." He added with a smile.

"What a role model..." Shu smiled bitterly and saw Rikka laughing softly while straightening his shirt with his hands.

"You weren't that bad ok? In comparison to us you were an angel." Rikka said. "I still think Eichi's reaction was a bit exaggerated." He shrugged a little and fixed the collar of Shu's shirt. "You didn't get him anything, did you?" He asked, raising a perfect shaped eyebrow.

"I was thinking on stopping by the mall and..." Shun began but Rikka stopped him by raising his hand.

"Don't rush things. Paying for his coffee will be enough for now." He said and then patted his chest softly. "There will be time for gifts later, this is your big chance." He added with a gentle smile.

Shu nodded. "Thank you." He smiled back at him and put on his coat properly before leaving. Rikka was definitely other proof that people can change, and he was glad to have him by his side as the closest thing to the old Eichi he knew.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

He waited patiently on the table, watching through the wide window the people passing by, he wondered if Issei would regret and ask him to just send the phone to a mail office, but then he remembered that it was Issei...he wasn't like that.

Suddenly a young boy sat down across him. Shu smiled."Hi..." He said.

"Hello..." Answered Issei. Now he could give the boy a better look and see that he wasn't a boy anymore but a all a young man, but his eyes still seemed dazed off. "Thank you for coming." He said, bowing his head.

"Thank you for inviting me." Shu said and unconsciously rubbed the top of the cellphone on the table with his finger. "I will order something, did you have lunch already?" He asked as he motioned to the waitress.

The black haired nodded. "I will have just tea." He said, fidgeting with Shu's handkerchief.

Shu nodded and ordered the tea, black coffee and biscuits for both of them, after that both stayed in silence. They had never been the talkative ones of the family and Shu could feel that Issei wasn't totally comfortable, so he would give him his time.

It wasn't until minutes after their order was on the table that the young man raised his head. "T-thank you for the help...again." He said, placing the handkerchief on the table. "I washed it for you, my ankle feels good now." He added.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shu said with a warm smile. "I was worried that you running around could make it worse." He looked down at the coffee as he stirred it.

Issei's look fell to his own cup. "Sorry about Ichiru...he shouldn't have said all those things."He muttered.

"Don't worry, I wasn't surprised of his reaction, I was surprised of getting to see you again after all this time, I am the bad guy after all." He couldn't help but let a slightly bitter tone come out at the last part. He took a sip of his coffee.

"...I don't think you are the bad guy." That came out as a whisper but it was enough to make Shu's eyes stick to him with a surprised expression. Issei looked back at him, serious. "The reason why I didn't watch where I was going was because I saw you and I knew it was fate...it was the sign I needed, the confirmation..." His voice sounded weak but it managed to move the other man's heart as if it was paper. He saw Issei pausing and swallowing before staring deep into his eyes, the tones of blue clashing. "I don't want you a second out of my life...not anymore." He shook head with teary eyes.

Shu was feeling his eyes kind of wet as well. It was real, one of his sons wanted him back. "Issei...I-" It was then when a voice interrupted him and brought him back to the reality.

"Unbelievable. I fucking knew it!" An angry Ichiru said, making both of them look at him.

"Ichiru?" Issei blinked and then looked around. "Did you follow me?" He asked with some offense in his voice.

"Do you think I'm stupid? what other reason would you have to call someone at 2 am?!" He growled.

Shu certainly didn't want a scene right there, if he wanted to yell about how much he despised him, he could do it somewhere they didn't bother others . "ichiru." He said firmly.

"Quiet you!" Ichiru snapped, pointing at him.

Shu frowned and raised an eyebrow. He was definitely not taking that from him in front of all that people, more so he could learn a bit about manners.

Shu's expression made the young man flinch and his posture to weaken. "Y-you are lucky I didn't tell dad about you talking to this...person." Ichiru grumbled and dragged his twin out of the restaurant.

Shu sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was too good to be true, he didn't want things to be like this, he didn't want all their meetings to end up with Ichiru making scenes, he didn't want to get Issei in problems. He looked at the phone and the handkerchief on the table.

He wasn't going to let him go without at least trying, not if he just showed him that he wanted him back in his life just as much as him.

He got up, grabbed the stuffs, let some money on the table and left the cafe.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ichiru...l-let go...!" Issei said as he tried to pull his arm away. His brother had dragged him out to the cafe to a plaza and there were no words to describe how bad he felt for letting Shu there like that.

Once they were away from the place, the loudest twin stopped and looked at him. "Just what are you trying to do? How could you?! With that scum?!" Ichiru growled.

"D-don't call him that!" Issei moved away from him. "He might have made mistakes, but everyone does..." He said sternly. "What about all he did for us? When he took us out of the streets, gave us home, taught us things and gave us everything we wanted?" He clenched his fists. "That doesn't matter to you?" He asked. "He never hurt us in any way...not even once, Ichiru." He lowered his voice.

The other twin clenched his teeth. "Then what about dad? What about Eichi? What about all he suffered because of him? All the nights of worry becauase it was late and he wasn't back? All the lies? The life we discovered was all an ilusion? And after that all the nights we heard him cry until falling asleep? The bags under his eyes when he came back from his second job so we could live in a trashcan? Does that matter to you?!" He growled. "All we went through so we could be under the radar because that asshole almost got us killed?!" He snapped.

"It wasn't his fault and you know it Ichiru!" Issei snapped back, making his twin look at him in shock. "He always told us to stay away from that room when he had guests! It was me who made us go there to that door to hear, because I was worried of that evil looking man..." He looked down. "If I hadn't been cosy...we wouldn't have been shot, Eichi wouldn't have been so mad and maybe they would have figured things out..." His voice broke he covered his mouth. "I-it was my fault that our family got separated...it's always my fault that we end up like this." He sobbed

The other twin looked at him, alarmed. "D-dammit Issei...what are you even talking about?" He grumbled and hugged him. "To be honest, not even Shu is guilty of us getting shot ...we know perfectly who did it and I hope that man is rotting in hell right now." His grip on his brother tightened. "But that doesn't change the fact that he lied to us. It would have been a matter of time before they divorced anyway...he is a criminal." He mumbled.

"He is not." Issei sniffed. "I looked him up. If he was a criminal he would be hiding like uncle Shiki, but he is using his real name and doing his best." He added."Please just let me give him a chance... I know you miss him too." He pleaded.

The two pair of blue eyes stared at each other until some footsteps made them turn their heads and look at the brunette, who watched then worriedly as he cautiously moved closer.

"You forgot this." He said, handing the cellphone. "I don't want to be the reason of discord between you two." He added quietly and put his hands in the pockets of his coat.

The other two just stared at him

"I can understand why I'm not welcome in your lives, I understand that I made mistakes and that I can't change that, but if you think for a second that I haven't suffered my punishment by all these years of loneliness and regret, then you are just being unfair." He said and then pulled out the handkerchief and gave it back to Issei. "I still love you and want you back in my life, more than anything in the world, now I know that it is a possibility and I will wait for it the time necessary. We will have to be patient, Issei. Don't fight with your brother." He smiled softly at him.

"Tch! Y-you will need more than sweet words..." Ichiru mumbled.

Shu smiled sadly at him. "It's good to know that you are taking care of them like this. However I rather die than hurting you again...I hope you get to give me a chance and when that happens, I registered my number and email in the cellphone." He said and then turned. "I won't bother you then, please take care." He waved his hand and left them there.

It wasn't a victory, but it wasn't a complete loss. He wouldn't push them, he wouldn't give them more suffering, he told them what he wanted to say and opened the doors for them, it would now be up to them to decide if the would get in or not. He knew Issei wanted and that made him incredibly happy, but Ichiru would take more time, he had always been someone with a hard carcass after all, but he could feel that the black haired didn't hate him as much as he claimed.

All was left to do was have patience...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It happened 3 weeks later

Surprisingly enough, Shu got to see the rebel side of Issei by receiving a text from him one week after they met, he supposed Issei wasn't that patient anymore...but he was glad.

The had small and casual talks and he found out that the twins had moved to a town in the neighborn state after having some problems with dangerous looking guys threatening them so they could lead them to him-something that made Shu's heart stop for a second- but after leaving the city they didn't have more problems of that kind and had a normal school life, then Issei got a scholarship for a good highschool in the city and Ichiru of course wasn't going to leave him alone so he moved with him and would work part time to help Eichi pay his part. Shu told him about his life as well, avoiding topics such as his therapy and Rikka for the time being . Issei congratulated him for his music school and his new career, which made Shu happy of course, he told him he was always welcome to visit the school once the things got better.

It was important to point out that the boy wasn't sharing much information about addresses and such. Shu was every day more sure that the boy wasn't allowed to share that with him and felt offended that they thought that he would stalk them. It didn't seem the kind of thing Eichi would do after all their time together.

Maybe the pain had really turned him into a different man...

One day when he was ready to go home, watch TV while eating some takeout and then go to sleep early like every friday night. It certainly wasn't how he had imagined his thirties...

He was walking to his car when his phone started ringing with and unknown ID. He tilted his head and answered. "Hello?" He said.

"Take us out to eat meat." A young voice demanded.

Shu blinked and leaned against his car. "Ichiru?" He asked. Now this was something he wasn't expecting.

"You swear that you've changed? That you won't lie to us and that you are legal?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes, I swear." Shu answered.

"Then come pick us up at the central station and take us to this new restaurant of Korean BBQ." The boy groaned.

"..." Shu chuckled. "Alright, I'm close so give me 5 minutes." He said.

"Hurry before I change my mind." The other mumbled.

"I'm on my way." And with that he ended the call, got in his car and drove to the station with a sweet smile on his face.

That's how he ended up with his dear twins eating barbeque together.

 

\----------

 

He was sitting across them, almost like the old times, Issei looked happy and Ichiru seemed fine with his presence.

"Can i have more?" Ichiru asked and Shu just nodded in response. "Aw man this sure is better than the one from the convenience store!" He said happily a he picked up more slices of meat from the grill and stuffed them in his mouth.

Both Shu and Issei smiled at that and then looked at each other. "It turns out Ichi read our chats... Sorry." Issei said, lowering his head.

Shu blinked and looked at the other twin. "You are bad at lying Issei and I was curious of who was texting you so much." The other said with his mouth still full."And you better be ready to compensate us for all the barbeques you haven't treat us in these years." He added, looking at the older man.

Shu rested his chin on his hands and smiled. "Does that mean I'm allowed back in your lives?" He asked.

The black haired smirked and flipped the meat on the grill. "I decided that your punishment will be having us pestering you and making you pay our food." He said and then pointed at him with the sticks. "Which will be often...but not because I've missed you or anything! Don't get the wrong idea! I-it's because of your money!" He exclaimed and blushed when saw Shu's smile getting brighter. "D-dammit..." He mumbled and gulped his drink while looking away.

Shu took that as Ichiru's way to slowly let him in, he knew it would take time for him to stop pretending in front of him, but he had experienced it once when he first adopted them, he would handle it again. He knew things would be fine if things kept this pace...but there was still one thing.

"But..." Issei said, looking at his glass. "I've been thinking about it and...I really don't want to hurt Eichi." He said and then looked at Shu. "You get what I mean, right?" He added.

Shu sighed and nodded. Of course Eichi wouldn't be happy about it, he did a pretty big effort to keep him as far as possible after all.

"There is no way we are telling Eichi about this!" Ichiru said, turning his head to his twin brother. "He already went back to the town, he doesn't need to know about we seeing Shu again." He added.

"Ichiru..." Issei looked back at him, unsure.

"No." Shu said, making the twins look at him. "It's because of lies and secrets that we got separated to being with." He said with a serious expression. "If we are going to do this we are going to do things right. I don't want to lie to Eichi…not again." He added, letting his sadness escape and fill his words.

The twins looked at each other, brows furrowed. Ichiru whistled "...geez." He said and put more slices on his plate. "You did learn your lesson, didn't ya?" He asked and then shrugged. "But I warn you, he's no the same guy you were married to." He said and then put some meat and rice in his mouth. "Hen mom got its claws sharp now." He added.

"Shu, there is a big possibility he says no to all this...he is still hurt, we know it." Issei said worriedly.

Shu took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes, he didn't want to,but he had to do things right this time. "If that's the case, if even after telling him that this is what you want he still opposes, then you should listen to him, he only cares about you after all. Even if it would be painful to having to stay away from you I know that none of us will be completely happy if it means his sadness." He said, his peaceful tone covering how hard it was for him to basically leave his last chance to be happy at the hands of someone who probably still hated him and thought of him as a criminal.

The twins stared at him and then at each other. "Ok..." Both said.

Shu gave them a reassuring smile and put meat on the plates of each boy. "Let's enjoy the rest of the evening, ok? Ichiru chose a good place." He said and put some salad in his plate. He needed to enjoy them while he could and if Eichi insisted in keeping them away from him he would find the way to convince him that he had changed. He had to...he refused to have them one day out of his life now that he knew what he knew.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"Shu..." Rikka sighed. "How nice that you are serious about not wanting more lies but...maybe you should have listened to the twins." He nodded slowly.

"They are my sons just as much as Eichi's, I shouldn't have to hide just to see them. I'm sick of lies." Shu muttered, sitting on the couch and watching Rikka do his work.

"And what if Eichi says no? He is his legal guardian and he could even get a restriction order you know? You should have waited so you could prove that you don't represent a threat anymore or at least get the twins to like you enough to fight for you." Rikka looked away from the screen. "You need some malice from the old days." He said a bit playfully.

"I'm not interested in the old days. The Eichi I know and married wouldn't be selfish about something like this..." Shu responded.

Rikka laughed softly and went back to work."You know what I learned from Shiki and Tsubasa?" He asked and took Shu silence as a sign to go on. "That the person you marry and the person you divorce are completely different." He said.

"What a bad example...like fire and water." Shu smiled a little. "But they are back together now, aren't they? If they could, maybe Eichi and I..." He murmured.

"What a bad example." Rikka was the one saying now. "Don't rush things Shu..." He reminded him.

Shu's phone buzzed and he checked that it was a text.

'Unregistered: The twins talked to me so this is what is going to happen.

I need a list of your current business, you biggest money movements and a meeting with whoever manages your finances

I will check this and I swear if I find anything weird or out of place Shu Izumi...'

'Unregistered: Sorry. It's Eichi and yes I got your number from Issei.'

Shu furrowed at the message,Eichi? That couldn't be...what was that hostility? In any case, he would give him all he was asking. He had nothing to hide more than his sad like of a man in his middle thirties.

He got up from the chair and went to the desk "Rikka, I need you to do something for me." He said while placing his phone over it. "Send Eichi the information he is asking for and please make emphasis on the fact that Shiki got the money for the school by a soba eating contest so it's legal." He said.

Rikka read the message, slightly biting the head of his pen and then smiled. "Huh? he is taking precautions I see..." He looked up at Shu. "But don't you think he is exaggerating? This is personal information, Shu" He added.

"If it makes him feel calm and gives me the chance to be with Ichiru and Issei I don't mind." Shu said.

"I understand..." Rikka said with a smile. "But I will take precautions as well if you let me. I won't give away your information without confirming." He added with a mother-like tone that told him that he had to accept it so he just nodded in response.

He continued with his duties as principal and helped Rikka to make the list Eichi asked for whenever he could and they were done by the evening. He sent the list to Eichi and then texted him one more detail.

'Me: About the meeting, I am the one In charge of my finances, if you still want to meet feel free to call me so we can settle it.'

And after that he went back home a hoped for the best.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Shu waited for Eichi's answer but certainly didn't expect it to come one day later at night and in the form of a voice note. Eichi was definetly handling the situation too weirdly for his taste.

He sat down on his bed and let the moonlight illuminate the room as he stared at the open chat, he was afraid of Eichi taking them away again, but whatever the answer was, he would fight for them this time, if Eichi didn't believe he had changed he would have to prove him wrong. He finally taped the play button and closed his eyes, once Eichi's voice resonated, his heart felt light and remembered how much he missed his gentle voice.

_"...Listen, The truth is that, even if i can't understand it sometimes, Issei and Ichiru are not kids anymore...I can't tell them if they can see you or not when they already decided what they want to do, you are they father too and they have the right to see you, but that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me and doesn't mean I trust you, this only means that I trust them and won't get in the way of their happinness..I hope you can understand that. I checked and everything seems in place, the meeting won't be necessary for now. If you have truly changed and your intentions are good...then feel welcome back to their lives and please please I beg you...don't make them suffer again b-because...i-if you dare to hurt them again I swear to god you are going to wish those bullets had hit you instead..."_

Eichi's voice breaking at the end of the voicenote made his heart break as well. Just as Issei said, he still was hurt and still wanted him away from him at least, that he let it very clear in the note.

He repeated the voicenote over and again before typing a short, simple and honest answer and placing his phone away.

Shu sighed and laid on his bed. "Don't rush things..." He repeated Rikka's advice to himself and stared at the ceiling. He would thank god for the little but important victory he had that night,maybe time would give them chance to be friends. The last weeks were proof that anything could happen.

They were back...that was enough for him to be happy after three years of loneliness and regret. He was a new man that wasn't going to let his past mistakes keep him away from the ones he loved a second more.

He was getting back in their lives....and this time no one will kick him out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's this long because I don't know when (or if) I will continue it so I put as much as I could in this one xD 
> 
> I felt it a bit rushed but I didn't want to waste time with Shu feeling sorry for himself and saying the same things over and over and over
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it and please leave a comment and that shit ;D


End file.
